supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mina de proximidad
Mina de proximidad (Motion-Sensor Bomb en inglés; ''センサー爆弾 Sensā Bakudan'' lit. Bomba sensor en japonés) es un objeto explosivo que aparece en toda la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Es una mina que, al ser lanzada, se adhiere al terreno sólido más cercano, ya sea el suelo, las paredes o incluso el techo. Si un personaje u objeto toca la mina, ésta se activará, produciendo una explosión que producirá mucho daño y tendrá gran potencia. Incluso quien tire la mina puede ser dañado por la explosión. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, al ser tocada, se iluminará en verde y producirá un pitido, indicado su pronta activación. Durante el desarrollo de la versiones de EE.UU y PAL de Melee, la mina de proximidad iba a tener la apariencia de una del videojuego Perfect Dark. Sin embargo, durante el desarrollo del juego se produjo la adquisición de Rare por parte de Microsoft, por lo que se modificó el objeto a una versión de la mina de GoldenEye 007. Este cambio no se produjo en las versiones japonesas, debido a que el juego ya había sido lanzado. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Melee Versión japonesa right|90px :Mina de Proximidad :El accesorio perfecto para emboscadas, la mina de proximidad ha sido por mucho tiempo un arma secreta favorita del Instituto Carrington cualquier superficie ''[Sic], y una vez activada, detona con una increíble fuerza cuando detecta movimiento dentro de su rango. En el frenético mundo de Super Smash Bros., no necesita mucho tiempo para activarse.'' :*''Perfect Dark'' Versión NTSC/PAL Español right|90px :Mina de Proxim. :Esta bomba con sensor de movimiento incorporado es el objeto ideal para cualquier emboscada y una de las armas secretas favoritas de todo espía o profesional de las operaciones encubiertas que se precie. Se adhiere a cualquier superficie y, una vez activada, explosiona con una fuerza terrible al detectar movimiento a su alrededor. En el frenético mundo de Super Smash Bros., puede estallar en cualquier momento... :*''ALTO SECRETO'' Inglés :Motion-Sensor Bomb :The perfect accessory for ambushes, the Motion-Sensor Bomb has been a favorite covert weapon of spies and other stealthy operatives. It adheres to any surface, and once armed, detonates with incredible force when it detects motion in its range. In the frantic world of Super Smash Bros., it doesn't take long for it to go. :*''TOP SECRET'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Mina de proximidad :Una vez colocado este objeto, estalla cuando alguien se acerca en exceso. Puede acoplarse a techos, paredes y suelos. No importa quién la coloque, este objeto no hace distinción alguna y explotará a quien pase por su lado. Su gran potencia te puede poner en órbita como si nada. Es tan pequeño y plano que se distingue tanto como una aguja en un pajar. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Motion Sensor Bomb :An item that, when placed, will detonate when someone gets too close. It can be stuck on ceilings, walls, and floors. It doesn't matter who places this thing--it'll explode regardless of who passes by. Its explosive power is high, and it launches players with ease. It's small and lies almost flat on surfaces, so it can be very difficult to see. :*''GCN: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Español europeo right|90px :Mina de proximidad :Este minúsculo explosivo puede parecer inofensivo, pero está programado para estallar al menor movimiento, ¡y no veas qué estropicios causa! Además es multifuncional: puedes adherirlo a las superficies y detonarlo con un ataque a distancia. Si piensas bien la jugada, le podrás sacar muchísimo partido. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (05/2002) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español americano right|90px :Mina de proximidad :Este minúsculo explosivo puede parecer inofensivo, pero está programado para estallar al menor movimiento, ¡y no veas qué destrozos causa! Además es multifuncional: puedes adherirlo a las superficies y destinarlo con un ataque a distancia. Si piensas bien la jugada, le podrás sacar muchísimo provecho. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' Galería Mina de proximidad SSB.jpg|Art oficial del objeto en Super Smash Bros. Mina de Proximidad SSB.png|Mina de proximidad en Super Smash Bros. Mina de proximidad en el suelo SSB.png|Mina de proximidad en el suelo en Super Smash Bros. Explosión de la mina de proximidad SSB.png|Explosión de una mina de proximidad en Super Smash Bros. Mina de proximidad pegada a una pared SSB.png|Mina de proximidad pegada a una pared en Super Smash Bros. Mina de proximidad versión japonesa SSBM.jpg|La mina de proximidad (versión japonesa) en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mina de proximidad desactivada SSBM.png|Mina de proximidad desactivada en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mina de proximidad activada SSBM.png|Mina de proximidad activada en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mina_de_próximidad_SSB4_(Wii_U).jpg|Mina de proximidad en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Mina de proximidad SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Mina de proximidad en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Origen La idea de la mina de proximidad y su diseño en la versión NTSC/PAL de Melee provienen del videojuego GoldenEye 007, hecho por Rare Ltd.. Como se nota en el trofeo del objeto de dicha versión, la mina es perfecta para espías, haciendo referencia al famoso James Bond protagonista del juego, en el que la tiraba al suelo y esperaba a que un enemigo se acercara, para que la mina explote matándolo al instante (también podía dañar al protagonista). Debido a que Rare perdió los derechos sobre el personaje, la empresa lanzó un sucesor espiritual llamado Perfect Dark, que seguía objetivos parecidos; incluso la mina seguía con el mismo papel, pero con otra apariencia (la adoptada en el resto de las versiones de Melee). Mina de proximidad en GoldenEye 007.jpg|La mina en GoldenEye 007. Mina de proximidad en Perfect Dark.jpg|La mina en Perfect Dark. Curiosidades *El ALTO SECRETO que aparece en la versión NTSC/PAL de Super Smash Bros. Melee, no solo hace referencia a los agentes secretos de GoldenEye 007; también pudo haber sido una forma de Nintendo de no relacionar Super Smash Bros. con una franquicia ajena a la empresa, proveniente del cine. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Perfect Dark Categoría:Universo GoldenEye